Beyond Redemption
by GinnySue7
Summary: If lovers had become enemies, what would Ginny Weasley do to avenge for her dead family? DM/GW, angst and dark, but there is always love.
1. Prologue

**AN:** Thanks my beta Wolfstar for her brilliant job which really help me a lot. And the title is from a Chinese idiom 万劫不复 that means everything can't be repaired once it is ruined. I think it can properly describe the relation between Draco and Ginny in my fiction. I have finished the Chinese version and I would translate it into English as soon as I can :)

**Prologue**

Mandylion without a face

Deathwish without a prayer

End of hope

End of love

End of time

The rest is silence

It is the end of all hope

To lose the child, the faith

To end all the innocence

To be someone like me

-NightWish, "End of All Hope"

Bright moonbeams were shining on the polished marble floor through the opened curtain; the floor was dreadful white as ice. Her bare feet touched the icy floor, and a shudder crawled up her back. She looked back at the bed; his bare back was facing her and his hand was resting on the place she just left as if he wanted to put her in his arms as usual. Her waist, just touched by him, seemed on fire. She closed her eyes, and then opened them; before taking his green morning gown from the night table and putting it on. The cold silk made her bare skin feel much more chilled.

There were messy clothes on the ground. She crouched down and cautiously searched for his wand in his robe. He always carefully puts it under his pillow, but he was drunk tonight. and fell asleep quickly after they made love. This was a wonderful chance that she hads waited for so long.

She found his wand in the inside pocket of the black robe. She seemed to hear a little rustle behind her when she grabbed it. She stopped, and her heart beat rapidly against her ribs. A long time later, she grabbed the wand tightly and looked back, but found he was still sleeping on the bed,; his breathing steady.

Malfoy Manor was like a ghost house in the evening. A few candles lit up the corridor; there were strange crows out of the windows . She walked rapidly. Soon, she would be free.

His study was at the end of corridor. She raised the wand and tapped the lock; an archaic coded lock appeared on the mahogany door. She had never thought that an arrogant man like him would use this Muggle thing. She recalled everything he had said to her and searched for the possible clues.

Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. All of them were wrong.

She pulled her hair frustratedly. Just one step and she could get it. She would find his strategies only if she entered his study. She would get rid of this hell and never come back only if he failed.

All of a sudden, a set of numbers came across her mind. She raised her fingers which transparent white in the moonlight and drew 0-8-1-1 on the cipher disk. Her heart clenched while drawing. When she had drawn the last number, the door opened. She stared at the coded lock which was sinking into the door; her heart was sinking, too.

Why this set of numbers? Why?

"Why do you want to be Potter's whore so much?" asked an icy voice from her back. She turned, alarmedly and found he was only in pyjama trousers, leaning against the wall opposite the study and staring coldly at her.

When did he come and whathad he seen? But she was done; she knew she couldn't regret it.

She raised the wand, bit her lower lip, and just stared him intently but didn't speak.

He just sneered at her and approached her slowly, regardless of the wand in her hand. Candlelight was dancing in his grey eyes, as if his eyes were on fire. His back was straight and upright; his pace was steady and cruel. He was like a vengeance angel against the moonlight.

"I know you were stealing our secrets for the Order; I know you were keeping in touch with Potter; I know you have tried to kill me countless times. I always pretended I didn't find these things and let you. I just thought that you would be tired one day. But I hadn't thought you were such a bitch that you would help him to steal my strategies!" The words spat from his thin lips like venom, each drop corroding her heart. His stare felt like two sharp draggers, nailing her to the ground. A chill spread from her head to her feet.

However, she refused to show weakness; she was never a person to admits defeat. And now, she would be the winner with his wand in her hand. She would take the strategies of Death Eaters and go back to the Order as long as she killed him.

She pointed the wand at his chest steadily, but a sharp pain attacked her when she didn't even say a word. She grabbed the chest and fell to the ground.

He pushed her against the wall by grabbing her shoulders, and stared her eyes angrily. He drawled cruelly,"It seems that you have forgotten about wandless spells."The wand fell as well and rolled to the side.

She sneered, turning her face to one side, as if looking at him made her ill.

A surge of despair flooded his heart when he saw her look. His temper vanisheding.

Cupping her face with his hands, he made her turn and look at him. "Ginny, I can pretend I don't know what happened tonight. Let's go back to the bedroom just like before, alright?"

She slapped his hand to the side, and stared at him icily. "Before? When is before? You killed my family before, or you forced me to leave Harry and marry you?"

Obviously, "Harry" stung at him. He hand grabbed her slender arm and said fiercely, "DO NOT MENTION HIM!"

She felt pleasure suddenly when she saw the jealousy and craziness on his face. She sneered, "I just want to be Potter's whore. He is millions of times better than you. You're just a filthy Death Eater dreg!"

How dare she?

He raised his hand to slap her, but she looked at him defiantly, regardless of the pain on the other arm. He stared at her stubborn face, and then dropped it.

Despair was swallowing him from the inside. He clenched his teeth and let her go, then snapped his finger. A moment later, two Death Eaters ran from the distance and shouted loudly, "What's wrong, Malfoy?"

He didn't look at Ginny but turned away, and said to them flatly, "She was going to slip into my study to steal the strategies, but was found by me."

The Death Eaters guarding the dungeon below Malfoy Manor all knew what position this red haired woman occupied in his heart. They didn't take action although Malfoy just said to. They only looked at him questioningly, waiting his further instructions.

He strode to the direction of bedroom with his hand crossed behind. "Take her to the dungeon and show her the same fate of a traitor. "


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

My fall will be for you

My love will be in you

If you be the one to cut me

I'll bleed forever

-NightWish"Ghost Love Score"

The autumn in Wiltshire was always cloudy. The drizzle didn't stop all the day. Although the fire in study was alive, you could still feel the coldness through the window.

Draco Malfoy was standing behind the window and watching the vivid red in the distance. It was extraordinarily dazzling in the grey rain curtain.

She had been standing in front of the front gate for three hours. And he had been standing behind the window for three hours as well, just for looking at her. It was the nearest distance they have in three years. He watched her greedily, drawing attentively her every lines and colours.

With the anxious torture in cold rain for three hours, she still stood there, raising head stubbornly. Draco knew she would come to him today. He also knew she would never leave without seeing him. Ironically, she left him without any hesitation. To meet her, he used various ridiculous tricks: he waited in the alley she may pass; he disguised himself before following her brother who eats lunch with her so that he could see her back across several tables; he even went to the hill near the Burrow, watching that ragged house and imagining how she lives there. But now, all he dreaming countless days and nights was just touchable. He felt like something was moving inside him that constrictied his lungs, making him can't breathe.

He sent two Death Eaters to escort her to his study, while he still stood there and watched her figure in rainfall. He saw she obediently let those Death Eaters hold her arms and brrought her into the Manor.

She was coming.

He hastily went to the bar in the corner and poured a glass of Brandy for himself. He drank up the liquid. It burned along his throat into his stomach. He finally relaxed a bit. He put the glass loudly on the bar and breathed heavily. It was just seeing her again. Why was he so flurried?

Then the Death Eaters brought her in before getting out and shutting the door.

He stood there, watching her. She was soaking. Red hair which was gorgeous as sunset glow had become crimson. Rain was still dripping into her collar from her hair. The soaking robe drew the outline of her soft body.

His mouth was so dry. She could make his heart pounding and make him aroused even in a mess.

She was watching him vacillatingly. At last, she opened her mouth first.

She took a step forward. The water dripped from her robe soaked the rich green carpet.

"Malfoy, I come here to ask you release Ron."

He sneered mentally. Of course, or she wouldn't come to him on her own. Without expression, he said coldly, "Why?"

"I will do anything as long as you release Ron." She pleaded, staring into his eyes.

_I will do anything._

Once, he said these words to her too. He had given her his heart with both hands but she slapped it into the dirt and crushed it with disgust. But now, she came to him and said that she will do anything?

He approached her slowly until looked down her pale face because of coldness and reached for her. She flinched slightly. That made him more furious. He put down his hand suddenly.

"You will do anything? Well, coming to a Death Eater's house when you will marry Potter in a month. What? Potter is just not enough for you?"

Her stare was so cold that he shivered. He liked her brown eyes which were like warm chocolate and were always full of affection. But there was no emotion now.

"Malfoy, I just want you to release Ron. It is no matter with Harry."

He caressed her shoulder gently and said carelessly," I want you to cancel the engagement with Potter."

It seemed that she had expected it. She replied immediately, "Alright."

His hand danced along her arm and grasped neatly her wand from her pocket. He played it with long fingers and kept it away from her.

"And, I want you to stay at Malfoy Manor."

She stared him, widening eyes with shock. He played her wand carelessly and seemed pay no attention to her. She bit her pale lip and pondered for a while. Then she looked up to him. "Alright, I agree."

When he didn't do any act, she impatiently went forward and asked, "When would you release Ron?"

He stopped the hand which was playing her wand and sneered, "Wait, there is one thing need to do."

Ginny had never thought that he would break off her wand. It happened too fast that she didn't see it coming. He tossed the fragments of her wand into the fire. She went at the fire and wanted to get it back but it was so late. The flame had eaten away its remains. Even magic couldn't make it recover.

She stared at fire blankly. Her heart was so hurt. This wand was the first thing belongs to her totally. It has been with her closely in the past eleven years. Now, it disappeared completely.

She got on her feet slowly. The soaking hair stuck on her eyes that hid her expression. She approached Draco firmly. At last, there were just a few inches between them. She looked up at him virulently. Then she slapped him hard. When she raised hand again, he caught her hand.

Although one hand had been caught, she had another hand. When another hand was caught, she still had feet. She fought with him with all of her energy. She had only one thing in mind-she wanted to hurt him as much as she was hurt.

He couldn't stand the hate in her eyes. He told himself that he did nothing wrong. Only with that, he would let her stay here forever. After all, she was like a Muggle without a wand. She couldn't do anything and go anywhere.

He held her face and kissed her in spite of her struggles. Even her bit his lips and scratched his arms, he never released her. He just kissed her with the passion of last five years.

Tearing off her soaking clothes, his hand roamed across her cold body. He took his pants off fast and plunged into her instantly. She frowned. Tears were threatening to gush out. Stubborn Weasley. She wouldn't shriek in pain or show any sign of weakness even crunched her own teeth.

He kissed her and found her sensitive points expertly.

She was his. Even there were five years between them, she was still his.

oOo

He really wanted to forget her. He had tried everything he could; he burned all letters she sent to him, he ripped off all of her photos, he abandoned the Gryffindor red sweater she made for him to the House Elves. He isolated himself in a world without things about her, but he couldn't get rid of her from his heart.

Every night, he dreamt she called him gently, "Draco."

Every morning, he woke with the anticipation that she would look at him with warm brown eyes and touch his hair with soft small hand.

When carrying out an attack, he even hoped he can see her among the oncoming enemies. He wanted to see her even if she was an enemy.

At last , he took that red sweater back from the House Elves and put it on himself. He stood before the mirror, looking at the colour opposite him completely and thinking of her childish face. Then, he crouched and pieced her photo together.

He missed her.

He knew he will never let her go. He also knew he will never have her. It seemed that there was a Ginnugagap between them. He couldn't cross it no matter how hard he tried.

A week ago, he ate breakfast with his mother as usual. A House Elf put ironed The Daily Prophet beside his plate. He looked at the paper carelessly as daubing butter on toast. His table-knife dropped loudly when he saw the screaming headline. Narcissa looked up at him with confuse and surprise. He didn't notice his mother's look but grasped the paper so hard that knuckles turned white.

On the moving photo, she was hugging with Potter closely. The diamond ring on her finger stung his eyes. The title screamed that "GOOD NEWS OF WIZARDING WORLD-THE SAVIOUR HARRY POTTER ENGAGED WITH HIS GIRLFRIEND GINNY WEASLEY!"

He burst into anger and threw it on the ground. He stood up suddenly, with the legs of his chair creaked. Narcissa looked at him with concern and ask gently, "Draco, where will you go? You haven't eaten your breakfast."

He managed to smile to Narcissa and gesture to the upstairs, saying through clenched teeth. "Go to study. I just remember that I have an important thing need to do."

He strode to the staircase without looking back. He kicked over the cabinet beside the door as soon as he rushed into the study, then sweeping all things on his desk. Parchments with strategies fell on the ground profusely and disorderly. He destroyed the study but still couldn't release his anger.

She would marry Potter! She would MARRY Potter!

The photo of her and Potter was sticking in his mind. He walked through the mess and poured a glass for himself. He should calm down quickly. He must find out a way. She couldn't marry Potter. She was his.

The next day, he tracked Ronald Weasley with some experienced Death Eaters and finally captured him yesterday. He cast the Dark Mark before returning Malfoy Manor. The Dark Mark glinted evilly.

She would come to him, he was sure. He knew Ron was closest to her when they were in Hogwarts. Moreover, he was her only family now. She certainly would come to him for Ron.

He was sure vaingloriously that she would come to him because of her love for Ron, just as now she also asked him to release Ron because she was sure vaingloriously he still loved her.

At this point, she won.

oOo

Her appearance was worse; her lips were swollen and bleeding, there were red hickeys across her exposing breast and neck, her hair was messy. She lied on the couch like a ragged doll, lowering her eyes numbly.

He feared her like this.

He took off his robe and passed it to her, whispered, "Put on it. I will show your brother to you."

She obediently took the robe and put in on. She stumbled to feet, almost falling down. He reached out to catch her waist but felt she was stiffen under his touch. He awkwardly loosened his grip and helped her to button the robe. He walked out without looking back. She followed him silently. He could hear her stumbling footsteps but hold back the urge to grab her into his embrace.

They went down to the dungeon in the Manor. Ginny went into the cell to say goodbye to Ron while he was standing in shadows of hallway and prying about the situation through the iron bars.

When Ronald saw Ginny, first he was very shocked then panic. The terrible appearance of Ginny especially made him fury.

He watched that Ronald Weasley cursed loudly while Ginny was persuading him to leave here, and her.

Nonsensical dialogues and stubborn Weasleys, he thought wryly.

"Ron, please. He will do nothing to me." She looked down with hesitation, not looking at her brother in the eyes. "I'll be safe here. But you won't. If you stay here, he will kill you."

"How do you know? Do you think he still loves you? If he really loves you, he would never mercilessly kill dad, Bill and Charlie. Fred and Gorge would never be dead!" She was speechless. Tears flew across her pale cheek and dripped on the dirty ground. Ron grasped her hands tightly and looked down at her." Or you still love him? You believe that he is so good that he will show mercy to you?"

These words made him tense. It was like there was a hand gripped his heart. He waited for her response. But she just cried. Her body shuddered like a withered leaf in autumn wind. He walked into the cell and dragged her up and left there in spite of Ron Weasley's shouts and threats. He told the guards release Weasley before going upstairs.

She collapsed as soon as they were out of the dungeon. He stood in front of her and watched she curled up and shook violently. He sighed and leaned down to pick her up. He walked toward his bedroom.

"We will be married tomorrow, Ginny. You don't know how I have been missed you these years. Stay with me forever, alright?" He murmured , touching her forehead with his.

Her eyes closed and her head hung down to one side feebly. Some tears overflowed from her shutting eyes.

**AN****：****Sorry for a really long waiting. I have been busy lately. :( Well, no beta. Characters are JKR's while grammar errors are mine. Want to know what you think. Please use reviews to feed me haha**


End file.
